The present invention relates to a fully automatic, photosensor-controlled time switch device controlled by a photosensor and a multiple contact switch to fully automatically control the operation or the load according to the setting of a time control switch thereof. The device is practical for use to control the operation of neon lights, illuminators, electric water sprayers, water pumps, etc. It saves much power consumption and extends the service life of the loads.
Various electric appliances, for example: neon lights, illuminators, electric water sprayers, water pumps, etc. may be used daily at a fixed time period. Because these electric appliances are controlled manually, people may forget to turn on/off the switch timely. In case of a power failure, these electric appliances must be turned on again manually. It an electric appliance keeps operating for an extended length or time frequently, much power supply will be wasted, and the service life of the electric appliance will be shortened greatly.